1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of optical semiconductor packages.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical semiconductor packages are known which include a plate, on the front of which are fixed an integrated circuit chip electrically linked to this plate and chip encapsulation means, supporting an objective lens situated facing the integrated optical sensor provided on the front of this chip.
Currently, these encapsulation means comprise a ring holding the lens and threaded externally, and a support with an internally threaded passage. The ring is coupled to the support by threaded coupling and the lens is adjusted relative to the optical sensor of the chip by the number of screw turns. When the required adjustment position is achieved, the ring must then be fixed on the support. This is done routinely by an additional bonding operation.
A need accordingly exists in the art to simplify the above coupling, adjustment and fixing operations.